Oklahoma (Project Freelancer)
history UNSC At some point, David Witterson decided he wanted to join the UNSC. There, he became captain of an emergency response team. His team had several close calls, but they pulled through. Project Freelancer His team had become noteworthy enough for The Director to take notice. The director thought that it would be a good idea to copy the unit and have a dedicated emergency response agent to get the others out of trouble. It was only natural that he wanted their leader David. David accepted confident that his second in command could take over. David would later become Agent Oklahoma. Fate of the response team David overestimated the abilities of his second in command. Without his help, the team slowly fell apart. When they all died, David angrily blamed himself. He still does to this day. Training Pretty straightforward. He finished his simulation and training. From there, he went through specialized training centered around rescue and escort missions. The whole process took two years. At the end, he had become Agent Oklahoma. Placeholder Achievements (Will add to story once all necessary characters are made Escaped Project Freelancer Once a lieutenant discovered that the Project Freelancer was exposed, he attempted to murder Oklahoma and everyone else on board a transport ship to cover his tracks. Oklahoma escaped. Rescue Eta/Stopped Robot Revolution/Stopped return of flood via Xnz virus Some guy hired a mercenary to kidnap Eta. This was successful, however, Oklahoma gathered friends and followed suite. He discovered that the culprit had was growing a virus created from a DNA strand copied off of sample of Flood tissue. He would use this to address the reliance on machinery and would supply an army of Mantis and Mantis 2.0 Drones. One of which is a Modified Drone nicknamed the Goliath. After Oklahoma stops the guy's plan to release the virus, the guy activates the drones he does have. However, Oklahoma makes his way to the guy and rescues eta which shuts down the Mantises. Eta Since Agent Oklahoma was going to be a reinforcement for emergencies, he was going to need an IA. For that, he received Eta (Alpha’s hope). Eta’s job was to provide Agent Oklahoma with a general analysis of any situation and harass enemy systems. Freelancer Equipment Armor Oklahoma has an FC-1 air assault helmet, Gold visor, Collar/Breacher chest, Tactical/TACPAD wrist,Tactical Soft Case Utility, and Gungnir knee guards. Armament Oklahoma is trained to be versatile in several weapons, but his preferred weapons are the BR55 service rifle and the SRS99C-S2 Sniper Rifle. He also uses Frag grenades. Ability Eta will disable electronic systems including several gun models, radar, and sight. Note that Eta can only jam five things at a time. Personality He is nice, calm, and calculating. He usually has little to know worry about situations since he is usually sure he can get himself out of them. However, he is a bit overprotective of others. This stems from the several times he has had to save teammates back when he worked for the UNSC. Also, whenever he is confronted with a situation he can’t fix, he tends to panic. Relationships Talents and abilities Ranged Combat Very good. He is usually forced to utilize this when he provides covering fire. This is his main method of protecting allies. He can also protect himself very well in firefights if he is attacked. Intelligence Ranged combat is his second strongest attribute, but Strategy is his first. He can easily guide himself and allies out of situations and make up plans near instantaneously. It shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s the best chess player in his pastime. Stealth He usually has to catch his enemies off guard in order to save his allies. So naturally, they can’t know he’s there. He has gotten to be very good at this. Weaknesses Melee Combat He is good at ranged combat, but his close combat capabilities are somewhat limited compared to the other freelancers. He’s still very good, but not as good. Panic Oklahoma is used to being able to control or at least escape situations. If he can’t do that, he will start to make mistakes. The longer this lasts, the more noticeable it is. That doesn't mean he'll change his tone or act panicked. Notes It is worth noting that Oklahoma can save other freelancers not because he is better, but because he isn’t pinned down. His role is to wait in the shadows until someone needs his help which is why he isn’t pinned down. Honestly, the relationships and everything depends on who is the frist willing to have him in one of the RPs.